Three-dimensional (3D) printing has gained popularity in recent years and is becoming increasingly accessible to the average consumer. As 3D printing continues to develop, it is raising the accessibility of users using 3D printing to print 3D representations of objects found in media assets that are viewed by users on TVs, smartphones, and the like. Current 3D printers are cumbersome to use for this purpose because a consumer must take the time and effort involved in not only selecting each object for printing, but also for understanding the dimension, position, and distance relationships between multiple objects.